1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a laptop computer having a rear cover with luminous full-color pattern; in particular, the disclosure is related to the computer's light-transmissive rear cover printed with a pattern and also with a changeable active light source.
2. Description of Related Art
With progressive development of the science technology, it is understood that the laptop computer shows substantial progress with advancement of technology. Not only the computer becomes more powerful to have faster capability of computation, but also becomes slimmer and easy to bring since the volume thereof is significantly reduced. It is noted that the laptop computer gradually takes place of the desktop computer in the recent years and is much acceptable to public when it provides competitive price.
The only thing is the development for the laptop computer just focuses on the above-mentioned points, and the researcher ignores the appearance development, at most to the texture or material of the top cover of the laptop computer. It is a pity that any change made to the laptop computer is slightly regarding to its texture or material.
A user may wish he owns the unique product when compared to others. Therefore, no matter to the mobile phone or tablet computer, the user may wish highlight his unique style and his own thing by filming a protective film, capping the product with a shell or hanging with adornment. It is understood that the user may not satisfy with the current products, and even show a lot of expectations for the any innovation and change to the notebook appearance.
In view of the computer manufacturers ignoring the significant changes to the present products, the applicant to the present application has granted a patent (Patent No. TWI374811) of TW Patent App. No. 098145823 tilted Plateless Transfer Printing Film, Appliance with Colorful Pattern and the Method of Manufacture thereof. One objective of this patent is to provide a method for manufacturing a plateless transfer sheet. In which, for uniformly transferring the sheet onto a surface, a roller fixture is incorporated to imprinting a plateless transfer film, and performing blowing pressure thereon. This method is to provide a solution when the conventional thermal transfer printing method fails to reach the uneven surface, or the surface with vertical angle, and also solve the drawback of blisters existed between the transfer film and the object resulting in uneven surface and easy to strip off in the conventional technologies.
The described patent still fails to allow the laptop computer to have various appearances since it merely provides simple flat illusion to the computer. Even if the prior arts provide some solutions, the users with higher demanding are still not content with those conventional technologies.